World Wide Trading Empire
About The World Wide Trading Empire is a large empire based on trade from everywhere around the world. This empire helps all countries. Founded by the famous King Shadow Sail, current King of Italy, this company was formed to help supply world wide. All major leaders or high command people are in the group. In this Empire, there are no enemies, only allies, no fights, only agreements. How? When Shadow was first starting out as King of Italy, he was the epitome of inexperienced. He was never a high rank before in his life, and if that wasn't enough, at the time he was still in his teenage years. To add to the drama, Italy was not at a good state of mind, they were lacking many things, clothing, food, housing. Only the rich could afford the essentials. Shadow knew he had to do something, but as an older child, he didn't know what to do, for, he was not rich, and not well known at the time, so he could not buy the supplies needed himself. Unsure about what to do, he met up with Shadoe, a very rich and successful EITC Lord, to try to come up with a solution. The two talked for days, even weeks, but alas, they could not come up with a solution. Italy suffered for months, Shadow did what he could and let many citizens sleep in his very own house. But what Shadow did not know, is that the suffering would soon end. The citizens, who had something at least, came up with an idea. They traded with other people to get what they needed, and in exchange they gave the other person / s some of what they had. This helped Italy for over two months, but by then, Shadow had seen what they were doing, and came up with a solution. Shadow sent messages to many countries, such as the Caribbean, stating that he would like to start a trading Empire. They loved the idea, and wanted to start as soon as possible (many of the other countries had very little, like Italy). The idea saved many lives and even a few countries. It is still used to this day and still excepting members. Trade Types Here are the types of things that all countries trade for. There are many other things, but this is a list of items all countries offer. One might wonder why it says "General cost", the reason being is if one country does not want to trade, they can simply but the item. Rules of Trade #Never cheat a trade. If you promise one thing to someone, do not give something else. #Make sure the item / s are as you promised. If you say they are in good condition, make sure they are. #If someone does ask for a refund, please allow them to refund the item /s. #Always respect all in the Trading Empire. #Always be loyal to all in the Trading Empire. #Always be honest to all in the Trading Empire. What if One Should Break a Rule? If one should break a rule, they will be frowned upon, we will also make sure that all is right. *For example, if someone cheated a trade, we will make sure it is right and the country gets its goods / money. They will also be banned from the empire. How long will depend on the nature of the affair. Uniforms Countries Involved With The WWTE *Italy (Captain Shadow Sail managing trade for this country) *Caribbean (Jack Sparrow) *Spain ( Francis Chiphawk ) *Frace ( Jack Bluehawk ) *Great Britain & Ireland (was one country at the time) (King George II/John Breasly) *Ethiopia (Stpehen) *China (Kat Bluebonnet) *Siam (Jeremiah Garland) *The United Union (King Josh Pond) *Holy City (Keira Kinover-Mar) *We also trade with the EITC. If you want YOUR county on this list, say so in the comments. Members *Note: While in this company, all members are simply people who trade, they also have a roll. *Captain Shadow Sail ~ Founder ~ President ~ Trade Ship Captain ~ Shadow owns the Trading Empire meaning what he says goes. He controls the trade. He also captains the head trade ship. *Jim Logan ~ Second in Command / Vice President ~ The name basically says it all. This person is second in command. If the first in command is not there, the second in command takes over. If the first in command IS there, this person is a very high ranking member and helps Shadow control the trade. *Captain Leon ~ Manager ~ Manages everything. Makes sure all trade is fair and such. This person also makes sure everything is running smoothly for Captain Shadow Sail and Jim. Thrid in command. *Stpehen ~ Trade Master ~ A master of trade, knows exactly how to get things done. This person is also a very high ranking member. This person goes to meetings with the first, second, and third in command, there they discuss controlling the trade. *King John Breasly II of Great Britain ~ Supervisor ~ Makes sure everyone is doing their job. *Chris Crane ~ Shop Manager and Ship Captain ~ An owner of a trading shop in a currently unknown location, and Captain of the Black Demon, Chris is sure to get the job done. Though humorous, he means business, and will do whatever it takes to get the job done. *Jack Pistol ~ Shipping Manager ~ Manages all shipping in the Trading Empire. *Kat Bluebonnet ~ Shop Manager ~ Manages the shop/s in the trading empire. They make sure the shop is running smoothly and such. *Lord Jeremiah Garland ~ Trade Ship Captain ~ Jeremiah's first priority is to get the products to their destination on time. This is simple from his trade ship, the Tide Cutter. *Richard Goldvane ~ Head of weapon shipments. *Basil ~ Manager of Sea Trade ~ Manages all the Trade Ships, makes sure they are doing their job, etc. *Marc Cannonshot ~ Trade Ship Captain ~ Marc captains a trade ship, he makes sure each item gets to where it needs to be on time and safely. *Piratedude4 ~ Trade Man ~ This person is very important, he helps trade to get where it needs to go, he may package the item, and do other things to make sure the item gets on its way safely. *King Josh Pond of The United Union ~ Owner / Manager of the UU Port ~ This man manages and owns a port involved in the WWTE. *Jason Yelloweagle ~ Head of Security Want to be a member? Say so in the comments. Note: All leaders of countries are asked to join. Jobs Available Trade at Sea A main element that is in the Trade Empire is Sea Trade. These are the elite ships that can fend off any enemy and can get the cargo to where it needs to be. Here are the people who make up Trade at Sea: Want your ship to be in this list? Say so in the comments. |- | |} Trade Shops Coming soon! Userbox Do you work with the WWTE? Add this to your page! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Companies Category:Governments Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations